


Better Be Unpredictable.

by Kaesteranya



Category: Ghost Hunt
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-04
Updated: 2011-02-04
Packaged: 2017-10-15 09:30:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/159430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaesteranya/pseuds/Kaesteranya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's time to strategize. With strip poker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better Be Unpredictable.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the 31 Days theme for April 23, 2006.

It had surprised Bou when one fine morning, Lin called him over to the empty Shibuya Psychic Research Agency’s office on the pretense of learning how to cheat in poker from him. Suffice to say the monk had his questions, but Lin would offer him no answers beyond a vague response involving Kazuya, whom Bou and the rest of SPR’s part-timers better knew as Naru.

 

What Bou was unaware of was Kazuya’s misplaced fascination with strip poker, and Lin’s bad habit of indulging Kazuya regardless of the consequences. Hence, unknown to Bou and the rest of the Agency, Lin moved to challenge Kazuya to a round of his own volition following a week’s worth of hard training with the half-assed monk. He even upped the stakes by including silken bonds, a ball gag and a large, ribbed vibrator. Kazuya agreed on merit of sheer intrigue. Suffice to say, Bou’s tricks paid off.

 

What Lin did not know was that Kazuya had been waiting for him to do that.


End file.
